Inuyasha for a day
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: despite the name it really is a ygo fic. better summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha for a day.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to rightful owners, even me (sera) I belong to me!!! ^_^ **Happy dance that I own at least something except the storyline...**  
  
Note: I dunno what possessed me to write this, but oh well!! And yeah, I'm still working on my other fic and will get around to typing it sometime.... (Soon)  
  
INSANITY WARNING!! : It's late at night, and I'm hyper with coke, so I dunno what can come of this..........  
  
Warning: maybe minor OOC-ness (ok, major), because, cuz well, they are two peeps at once kinda---  
  
Sum: ever wondered what it would be like if somehow the characters of ygo and Inuyasha switched for a day?? I have, well the ygo characters in the Inu world any way! (I don't want to imagine Inuyasha playing duel monsters...O_O, and what if Miroku tried to grope the dmg [dark magician girl] or something!!! @_@)  
  
DMF (aka Sera): to make things easier, I'm gonna say who is who and why first??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Joey Wheeler- why? Because they are both puppies!! And thick headed too!  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \  
  
Joey: hey!!  
  
Sera: hmm, don't make me SIT you Joey...  
  
Joey: **whimpers**  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kagome: Mai- why? Because she loves Joey, like Kagome likes Inu.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Mai: I do NOT like Joey!  
  
Sera: SURE you don't Mai!  
  
Mai: **hump**  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Sango: Tea- why? Because she likes Yugi, and wont admit it!! (In the anime anyway, she admits she likes "dark Yugi" in the shoen jump manga!!)  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Tea: do not!!!  
  
Sera: want me to prove it??  
  
Yami (a.k.a. Dark Yugi): yes please!  
  
Tea: nooooooooo  
  
Sera: **shows tea manga**  
  
Tea: **deep blush** gimme that!! **Grabs for it**  
  
Sera: **poofs it off to the far reaches of author space (which is actually somewhere under her bed)** nuh uh!! ^_^  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Miroku: Yami Yugi- why? Because tea luuuuvs him!! **Giggles**  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Yami: **reads script** IM A HENTI*?????  
  
Tea:**walking in, looks surprised** you are Yami??? I-I didn't know...@_@  
  
Yami: **blush** n-no tea, I just play one!!  
  
Tea: are you sure??  
  
Yami: yes tea, yes, see, **reaches for her hand**  
  
Sera: nuh uh!! **Steps in between them, and types on computer that appears** this is how its supposed to work!!  
  
Tea: Yami, what are you—  
  
Yami: **pat pat**  
  
Tea: **face turns red** henti!!! **Tries to slap but misses**  
  
Yami: Tea, let me explain—  
  
~~ Poof, Sango and Miroku appear~~  
  
Sango (to Tea): did he grope you??  
  
Tea (to Sango): yeah  
  
Sango: let me handle it, ok  
  
Tea: k  
  
Sango: **takes boomerang and hits Yami and Miroku on the head**  
  
Miroku: ow, what was that for Lady Sango...?  
  
Sango: I know what you were thing Houshi!  
  
Miroku: heh...  
  
Sango (to tea): lets go**two walk off, meanwhile Yami comes to.... **  
  
Miroku: **helps him up, then walks off with him and as they disappear, you hear...** so how was it???  
  
Sera: **groans** WHAT have I done...  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\  
  
authors note: I have to go to bed in 15 min to watch witch hunter robin, I'll cont the cast list tomorrow,and maybe work on mirror image too. Please review and tell me what you think of the cast so far,and maybe some ideas for some like kanna/karuga/others??? Thankx!! Ps,wanna be in my fic,review and tell me a bit about your character, and I'll see what I can do!! ^_^  
~~Sera~~ 


	2. Cast List Continues

Disclaimer: still don't own them.....  
  
Ok, continuing my little bit of insanity.* Oh,and I bought the first volume of Ranma ½ today, so If they drop by to "help" with the casting,please forgive me, er them, er.......................................................... WHATEVER!!!  
  
Thankx to Navont, sessomaru'sslave,Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2, Magick, and Blackcat8610 for their suggestions.oh,and some of this I wrote while riding in the car,so,it way be strange(but then,what of my writing isn't???)  
  
AND NOW THE FEATERE PRESINTATION!!!  
  
*All previous warnings apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cast (cont.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo- Yugi- why?because they are both short,and look younger then they are.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\  
  
Yugi: hey!  
  
Sera: what??  
  
Yugi: I'm not that short, am I?? **does a Classic Ash style pout, hair over eyes and all**  
  
Sera: sorry yugi, but yeah....  
  
Yugi: noooooooooo**goes off to pout**  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kerara- Ryou Bakura (aka Ryou)- why? –um, they are both kitty-like??? (a/n: sorry kerara)  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ryou: I resent that!  
  
Sera: **glares**  
  
Ryou: shutting up- **silence**  
  
Sera: ahhhhhh  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kaede-Yami Bakura –why?- **crickets**  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Yami Bakura (aka Bakura) : hahaha, now, with this part, I can take over the feadul world!  
  
Sera: umm, Bakura, please read the script  
  
Bakura: Nooooo, Im a %&@$#! Old lady?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sera: Language Bakura, Kaede dosent talk like that...  
  
Bakura: #^%$^&%6  
  
Sera: **walks about humming with cotton in her ears**  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Koga- Rex Raptor- why? Because he might have feelings for Mai-  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Rex: why would I like HER, she's such a, a , girl!!!  
  
**Silence**  
  
Sera: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! GOT A PROBLEM WITH GIRLS??? SHOULD I DEMOTE YOU TO JAKAN????  
  
**Silence**  
  
Sera: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, AND YOU LIKE MAI IF I SAY YOU DO, CUZ AS THE AUTHORESS, I HAVE MORE POWER THEN ANY DEMON!!! HAHAHAHA **cough**  
  
Tea: ** brings her glass of water**  
  
Sera: thanks  
  
Tea: its o------**turns around to find Yami with hand to her rear end** Yami: heh, heh  
  
Tea: Henti **slap**  
  
Sera: **shakes head thinking of trouble with two, not one but, TWO Henti-s running about.**  
  
Small voice from small dark cornor of room:  
  
(Sera: since when were we in a room??  
  
Mysterious Disimboddied voice: shut up.  
  
Sera: NO  
  
voice: I am the all knowing, all seeing disimboddied voice that lives in fanfics, I know EVERYTHING!!!  
  
Sera: nice try Malik,but you better come down now or...^_^  
  
Mailk: **notices almost dreamy look on authors face**  
  
Sera: **sees Malik sulking off in distance, and turns back to small voice** )  
  
Small voice from small dark cornor of room: I was GOING TO SAY—what did you do to my yami!!!  
  
Sera: ohh, yugi, I,I didn't notice you were there.  
  
Yugi: ahem,about this little yami problem....  
  
Sera: **innocent look on face**What Yami problem??  
  
Tea: THE YAMI PROBLRM THAT CURRENTLY HAS HIS HAND ON MY BUTT!!!!!  
  
Sera: ohhhhh, that yami problem. Don't worry, he SHOULD go back to normal after the fic is over.....  
  
Tea: and how long may I ask will THAT be???  
  
Sera: um, I really dunno.....  
  
ALL: WHAT!!!!  
  
Sera: **currently being chased by ygo cast** ummm, better end it now, if I wanna keep my rating at pg13, sorry its not much,but I have school tomorrow,please please,please review,and to all those who did,candy for you!!! 


	3. my 4th try at this evil chappie

Disclaimer: Once again..i no own you no sue! K?

Ok..not a big update..but im have still a few characters left to try to cast…kagura..naraku..hojo..rin..peeps like that. I don't know why im updating..maybe to let off some steem…i was messing with this clay fish I made in art class and accidently super glued my finger too it…and I have exams coming up…and im tytping this on my room comp which only has windows 98 right now…and a like 195 mb hard-drive.(though my dads gonna upgrade it real soon..)and oh yea, the 17th of Jan. was my 14th b-day so ya. I got a japanese for dummies book… lol… so yea. And now I'm rambleing…so..w/o much further ado…my mini update….

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\  
Kanna- weevil  
/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\

Sera: mutters ones too quiet... and one never shuts up!  
Weevil: hey. I shut up...In fact……………….  
(2 hrs later)  
Sera: head on computer desk. asleep, complete with snot bubble and Zzzzzz cloud  
Weevil: so there!  
Sera: wakes up w/ a start nani!  
Weevil: see I told you!  
Sera: mutters wow...that was ALMOST as boring as reading a Tale Of Two Cities…. (Btw…has ne1 read that book? we r reading in English class…I hate it!)  
Weevil: he-  
Sentence cut short by me pushing my mute button on him  
Weevil: can't say anything  
Sera: Ahhh…sweet silence…

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\

Fluffy- seto  
/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\

Sera: sorry Seto-kun….  
Seto: remind me why I'm doing this again?  
Sera: ummm…. cuz I asked you nicely…mutters and that's what the reviewers want..  
Seto: what was that?  
Sera: oooh nothing Seto-kun!  
Seto: …….  
Seto: I don't think the-  
Sera: puppy dog pouts  
Seto: grrr…fine.  
Sera: happy now thanks Seto-kun! Huggles him  
Seto: shakes his head

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\  
Rin- ?

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\

Help me out here peoples. Please? Should mokie play rin…but she's a girl..Or should mokie have been jaken..I know that's evil..But…I don't know ne more, about that…. Tell me ur thoughts...please? Oh, and there will be at least one more cast list out later...but I dunno when k?

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\  
Momoko-sama: ( ----- did I spell that right?) as himself  
/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\  
(a/n- someone told me that momoko-sama (or something like that) was the name for the thing I call sesshy's tail...ya know...the big puffy white thing? Yea.)

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\  
Jaken- kuribo (subject to change)  
/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\

Sera: why? Cuz jaken's a slimy, scary toady thing, and kuribo is cute and fluffy!  
Jaken: I resent that  
Sera: Fluffy, if you would  
Sesshomaru: Would you stop calling me fluffy?  
Sera: No!  
Sesshmaru: Then why should I?  
Sera: In someone I don't remembers words…everything has a purpose in life, Jaken's is to be stepped on. Often, and hard.  
Sesshomaru: Ohhh…alright..thats ALMOST logical mutters and coming from you thats quite scary...…..notices authoresses angry tic mark…fine...squish that good?  
Sera: Yes, thank you fluffy-kun!

/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\

Hojo- ummm…ne ideas for this one?  
/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\/.:.\  
that's all for now..please..please ..please leave a review..and check out my other stories too..please? ty

Sera


End file.
